1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method by which actual deceleration of an electric golf car can be corrected to attain an expected deceleration when the actual deceleration experienced during braking does not match the anticipated braking performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric golf cars typically include both a mechanical brake and an electric brake. The mechanical brake operates to control movement of the associated car in accordance with input through a brake pedal or the like. The electric brake decelerates the associated car through regenerative electric current generated when an accelerator pedal is released. JP-A-2003-200821 discloses a golf car including these two braking mechanisms. JP-A-2003-200821 employs a simple construction that uses the electric brake when there is an abnormality detected in the mechanical brake during operation.